The broad, long-term objectives of the Biostatistics Core (Core F) are to provide a full spectrum of statistical consulting services for HIV/AIDS-related research ofthe UNC CFAR. The specific aims include (1) providing a full spectrum of collaborative biostatistical services, (2) serving as a liaison between AIDS researchers and statistical scientists within the UNC CFAR research community and beyond, (3) providing scientific leadership, (4) providing biostatistical training and education to the UNC CFAR research community, and (5) engaging in evaluation and strategic planning to address the changing needs ofthe UNC CFAR. To achieve these aims, members of Core F proactively engage UNC CFAR investigators to identify and deliver services essential for highly productive design, management, analysis and publication ofAIDS research. Core F contributes to the framing of hypotheses, development of study designs, preparation of grant applications, selection of best statistical strategies, and delivery of statistical analyses required for publications. Investigators new to AIDS research receive highest priority. Core F also serves as a nexus between statistical and biomedical scientists in HIV research. Through the Core, clinicians are linked to statistical coinvestigators, while statisticians initiating AIDS-related methods research are connected with clinical coinvestigators. Organization as a formal Biostatistics Cpre greatly enhances the efficiency and ability of the Core to connect communities of scientists and to provide mentoring and training in statistics to AIDS researchers. Strong institutional support from the Department of Biostatistics allows Core F to take full advantage of existing infrastructure, resources and contacts with faculty renowned for their expertise in specialized fields of statistics. The Core proactively seeks Biostatistics faculty and students interested in participating as new members of Core F.